User talk:Werthead
Hi, welcome to A Song of Ice and Fire Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Wars page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 17:47, 20 May 2009 I'm new --Jearom II 20:54, December 4, 2009 (UTC)So, are you the boss around here cause you seem to have the most edits Not really, I just did a lot of editing after the original admins of this wikia vanished. The wiki is sort of on hold at the moment, as there is another wiki here (which is down for maintenence at the moment) which is a lot more detailed and developed, and it seemed pointless duplicating all the information for the sake of it. My thought was to turn this wiki maybe into more of a source of information about the TV series, which is why most of my edits are to the TV show's page. I don't want to do any more major work on that until we get confirmation if the TV series is going ahead or not, which won't be until March.--Werthead 04:56, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Facelift Hey there - I work for Wikia, and I've been asked to approach the admins here about updating the skin, wordmark, and mainpage. I'd like to get some design input from you since you are the only actively editing admin. I don't want to take the look of the wiki in a different direction than you / this community had in mind, so I'm just wondering if you had a color scheme in mind, or if you'd be opposed to adding some more mainpage features such as news and blog feeds, featured article, a portal to the books, etc. Please let me know what you think, and if you have any specific ideas. http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 23:38, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Is this a page to send message for an administrator? Reporting a user. 198.54.202.234 made a few pages about character that does not exist. Also, he insults when I try to delete it. I hope you can send him a warning or ban. Hi! My name is Lexi and I'm a member of the Wikia Community Development Team. I love Game of Thrones and A Song of Ice and Fire, and would love the chance to add some content here, and possibly make over the main page a bit--add more images and overall make it look prettier. Don't worry, it would all be book-related--there's a game of thrones wiki for show stuff. Does that all sound good? LexiLexi 19:30, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Time to play Wanted to make sure you had seen the blog post about Time to Play, it would be great if we could feature Ice and Fire. Take a look at the blog and let me know what you think. http://iceandfire.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Xean/It%27s_Time_To_Play Sena 02:28, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Hello Is this an active wikia, is it here to stay, are there any rules, and is it alright if I edit here. All the usual questions. Bye.Ch'vyalthan (talk) 05:56, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Lysa Arryn née Tully I editted the Lysa Tully page before I realized that there was a Lysa Arryn page as well. There should just be one page and that should be Lysa Arryn. I moved every thing to the Arryn page so The Lysa Tully page can be deleted. It's just a duplicate. But I left a wrong message on the talk page which is showing up on Wiki activity screen even though I went back and edited it. Sorry for the confusion.Ch'vyalthan (talk) 06:13, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Big Help Hey Werthead, I work for Wikia and I'm gonna start editing a lot on this Wiki. I am almost finished reading A Dance with Dragons and I'm absolutely obsessed with the series. I recently changed the skin, and wanted to know what you think about it. I also plan on creating a new logo, adjusting all of the colors, and revamping the main page. I want to give it a more ancient feel, to match the subject. I am also going to update all of the content with some new infobox templates and unique information (songs, food, drink, cultures, etc.). One more thing for which I'd like your approval, I'd like to turn on the new message wall system (which is superior to this talk page through which I am currently contacting you) and the chat feature. If chat is on, we can talk more easily if we are both editing. Let me know what you think! ' PORTERFIELD ' 18:36, February 8, 2013 (UTC)